white_knight_chronicles_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
All codex entries of "Items -> Materials" are explained here, as shown in the game. From what monster these drop and what price they sale, will be explained in a sortable table on another page, at some point. For now, you can find a simple Drop List showing where some of the items can be acquired. Take notice that "Material" is a placeholder and easier to remove than "???". B.Snake Scale Material Material R.Snake Fangs R.Snake Tongue Material R.Snake Sac Deviltail Dew Drop Athwa Firebug Oil Pot Material Ruffian Crest Hero's Mark Wyrm Scale Wyrm Fang Material Wyrm Tongue Material Material Material Material Material Darkeye Lens Darkeye Plate Material Material Fossil Shell Material Material Multiplier Plate Rune Plate Material Expander Plate Living Lava Battle Fungus Goddess Horn Yshrenian Flag Petrified Wood Blade Chunk Quickening Rune Winglight Ore Squirming Mud Buried Metal Fossil Scale Luck Jewel Honour Book Shadow Fossil Shadow Seed Hero's Horn Firetree Sap Material Material Material Material Material Firewolf Tail Firewolf Pelt Material Royal Shard Gold Dolphin Gold Rabbit Gold Frog Gold Lump Golden Cup Material King's Crown Wolf Tail Wolf Fang Heavy Pelt Large Iron Rod Iron Plate Optimite Chunk Beast Hide Beast Turret Material Beast Fang Beast Paw Material Material Direspider Silk Direspider Skin Material Direspider Claw Direspider Leg Material H.Beast Hide Material Material Material Material M.Beast Hide Material M.Beast Paw Material Material Snake Egg Snake Egg Sac Material Material Bear Claw Bear Paw Material Material W.Spider Skin Wt.Spider Leg Wt.Spider Silk Material Spear Beetle Snake Skin D.Bear Claw D.Bear Paw Walnut Shell Old Portrait Broken Branch Broken Sword Broken Blade Sonic Rune Card Scrap Founding Coin Old Streetlight Freeflower Colossal Rune Firefungus Skin F.Spider Egg Flame Blossom Mirrorstone Shining Spore S.Spider Silk S.Spider String Blessed Chunk Blessed Shard Pinwheel Wn.Spider Silk Wn.Spider Shell Material Wind Horn Material Wind Thread W.Demonstone Material Material Material F.Dragon Scale Material Material F.Dragon Hide Material Material Shaggy Pelt Dry Pseudopod Petrified Bark Leather String Dried Cicada Dried Deathcap Crimson Flower Material Material Material Material Material Imp Bone Artisan Rune Material K.Sword Chunk Material Miracle Flower Miracle Wing Material Mushroom Bark Fungus Sprout Material Material Material High Optimite Cunning Stone Blood Bottle Giant Plate Giant Column Steel Rod Blade Shard Willpower Rune Silver Cricket Silver Lily Gold Ore Silver Ore Fungal Strands Strength Rune Dull Diamond Optimite Sliver Bear Hand Star Fragment Black Branch Betaena Plate Betatria Plate Alphaena Plate Material Alphmdn. Plate Black Iron Betapente Thorn Alphapnte Thrn Material Material B.Knight Wing Material Material D.Warrior Plate Material Material D.Fighter Plate Material Dark Arrow Material Black Flower Material B.Fighter Helm Material Material Material Material B.Fighter Piece Material Material Material Vicious String Material Chrome Fungus Beast Rune Fencer's Belt Fencer's Sword Material Sage's Tome Sage's Mask Fortune Fruit Fortune Jewel Leather Scrap Material Material Material Material Material Material Destroyer Bone Cutting Stone Glowfly Wing Material Brawn Rune Frozen Matter Icelizard Scale Icelizard Shell Icelizard Blood Material I.Troll Blood I.Troll Armour Ice Thread Ice Flower Ice Pudding Black Jewel Sprog Leg Sprog Skin Sprog Claw Sablewing Helm Material Augment Skin Augment Claw Ancient Candy Killer's Armour Broken Wheel Material Rusted Shield Rusted Axe Rusted Sword Rusted Armour Bandit's Mask Bandit's Permit Material Bandit's Crest Gromwell Flower Material Material Material Material Corpse Hide Gaia Fungus Weirwood Sap Material Material Weirwood Eye Weirwood Leaf Material Material Gale Rune Gale Crest Purple Ore Corpse Arm Corpse Fangs Paralysing Dust Material Material Guardian Stone Guardian Rune Pure Iron Ore Ivory Queenfly Queen's Shell Material Material Queen's Stinger Digestive Acid Spirit Thread General Beetle Used Card Edible Rock Cotton Boll Silk Fabric Flower Syrup Material Material W.Knight Helm Fortitude Rune Miracle Rune Godspeed Rune Oracle Plinth Mysterious Pot Material D.Horse Hide Material Material Material D.Horse Plate Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Essence Rune Aquatic Fossil Slime Heart Slime Center Sacred Coin Material Sage's Rod Spirit Censer Spirit Rune Sacred Seal Holy Wings Life Stone Life Rune Frozen Thunder Material Spirit Cap Skin Material Spirit Pebble Spirit Sand Spirit Blossom Spirit Flower Spirit Flute Petrified Oak Material Material Beast Fossil Victory Coin Material Wardog Tail Wardog Fang Wardog Pelt Wardog Fur Plate Rune Pikeman's Diary Scrap Iron Material G.Firewolf Tail G.Firewolf Pelt Material Material General's Axe Material Material Slime Lump Slime Crystal F.Spider Shell Material F.Spider Silk Raw Diamond Material Greatwolf Jaw Greatwolf Fang Greatwolf Pelt Material Material Craftsman Rune Shield Crest Soul Rune Optima Pebble Power Stone Torn Cloth Brown Mucilage Steelstone Solid Wire Material Material Material Material E.Dragon Plate Material E.Dragon Claw M.Maiden Coif Material Material M.Maiden Dust Material Material Material Earth Thread Earth Shard Material Imperial Gold Imperial Silver Fencer's Helm Fencer's Lunch Fencer's Blade General's Crest Material Pikeman's Helm Material Archer's String Material Archer's Crest Material Iron Flower Titanium Rune Dalios Flag Material Bronze Ore Material Warrior Flower Seeker's Staff Cordyceps Wolf-King Pelt Wolf-King Fur Material Winter Pelt Salmonberry P.Snake Tongue Material Material P.Vespid Shell P.Vespid Plate P.Vespid Sting Thornstone Material Material Material Material Material Arrowhead Mud Pie Material Material Material Material Troll Chain Troll Blood Snake Leaf Mystery Bone Material Cured Leather Material Prince's Leg Material Material Material Material Usurper's Fang Sticky Sap Clay Board Grey Crystal Wolfsbane Material Steel Rune Material Material Vespid Stinger Vespid Shell Vespid Wings Honey Fire Dandelion Material Material Material Material Lightning Bug Material F.Spider Sac F.Spider Ichor Firelizard Scale Firelizard Claw F.Troll Hide Material F.Troll Weapon Material Material Material I.Dragon Skin Material Material Material Thick Board Thick Hide Seal Card Sealed Charm Material Material Zephyr Hide Material Zephyr Hoof W.Dragon Scale Material Material Material Material W.Dragon Claw Material Warlord's Helm Material Material Old Chain Link Soldier Shell Bent Staff Snake Crest Material Raw Jewel Jewel Box Material Material Material Material Material Material Dispeller Rune Irongrass Firebear Fang Firebear Claw Material Material Material F.Sprog Shell Material Firestone Fire Thread F.Demonstone Flame Shard F.Vespid Shell F.Vespid Plate F.Vespid Core F.Vespid Piece Polkan Bucket Crushing Rune Tattered Hide Material Bent Sword Material Material Material Hatchet Blade W.Horse Skin W.Horse Hide Material Material Material Material Material D.Sword Vessel Material Material Material Aromagic Bug Spider Larva Magecrystal Magecrystal Bit MagecrystalLump Material Material G.Demon Wing G.Demon Claw Material Material Alphaena Arm Material Material Material Material Demon Rune Material Material Betaena Eye Material Alphaena Eye Material Mask Fragment Genie Rune Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Buff Fungus Material Grimoire Page Sorcerer Shard Material Crystal Ball Madoras Coin Evil Heartstone Magi Rune Monster Fossil Warding Stone Material Material Material Material Material D.Dragon Scale Material Material Material Material Material D.Wyrm Scale Material Material Material Material Material Material D.Wyrm Blood Magic Rune Water Jug Wt.Sprog Web W.Sprog Skin Material W.Sprog Silk Mist Crystal Material Material G.Pseudopod Material G.Corpse Skin Corpse Tongue G.Corpse Hide Green Slime G.Snake Fangs Material Material Material Material Mystery Crown Mystery Seal P.Corpse Skin P.Corpse Hide Purple Crest Material Goddess Jewel Material Blade Branch Medicine Tuber Troll Gallstone Material M.Bear Claw M.Bear Paw M.Bear Bone Material D.Lizard Scale D.Demonstone Spear Fungus Melding Fluid Material Archer's Girdle Archer's Scrap Material Material Dream Crystal Petal Thread Faerie Powder Material Material General's Helm Material Material Soldier's Quilt Soldier Beard Prophecy Page Armour Fungus Material T.Beast Nails T.Beast Tear T.Beast Bone Rafflesia Land Slater Material Material Material Material D.Knight Horn Material Material Dragon Rune Wyrmtree Twig Material Wyrmtree Bark Wyrmtree Root Material Wyrmtree Fruit Material Material Green Stone Raw Ruby Old War Flag Occult Rune Optima Scale Optitree Twig Material Material Material Optitree Leaf Material Material Material Optima Shell Material Optima Gun Material Material Material Spirit Crystal Material Optimite Bit Material Optimite Piece Optimite Plate O.Lizard Scale Material Optima Flour Optima Fabric O.Snake Fangs Material Material Statue Piece Crystal Scale Material Material Material Material Wild Mask Technique Rune Downstone Fighter Gem A Fighter Gem B Fighter Gem C Fighter Gem D Fighter Gem E Fighter Gem F Fighter Gem G Fighter Gem H Fighter Gem I Fighter Gem J Adept Gem A Adept Gem B Adept Gem C Adept Gem D Adept Gem E Adept Gem F Adept Gem G Adept Gem H Adept Gem I Adept Gem J Mage Gem A Mage Gem B Mage Gem C Mage Gem D Mage Gem E Warrior Gem A Warrior Gem B Warrior Gem C Warrior Gem D Warrior Gem E A.Poison Gem A.Paralysis Gem A.Sleep Gem Material King Gem A King Gem B Material Witch Gem A Witch Gem B Witch Gem C Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Guard Gem A Guard Gem B Guard Gem C Guard Gem D Guard Gem E Guard Gem F Guard Gem G Guard Gem H Guard Gem I Guard Gem J Rogue Gem A Rogue Gem B Rogue Gem C Rogue Gem D Rogue Gem E Rogue Gem F Rogue Gem G Rogue Gem H Rogue Gem I Rogue Gem J Oracle Gem A Oracle Gem B Oracle Gem C Oracle Gem D Oracle Gem E Seer Gem A Seer Gem B Seer Gem C Seer Gem D Seer Gem E Material Anti-water Gem Anti-wind Gem Material Knight Gem A Knight Gem B Knight Gem C Sage Gem A Sage Gem B Sage Gem C Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material Material